


深夜服务

by Shrimp_kanna



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrimp_kanna/pseuds/Shrimp_kanna
Summary: *预警*又是BG向小学生文笔独轮车。女V攻。如果对以下内容很介意请谨慎阅读：*无视大量游戏内设定（我只是想自己写得爽x）*竹村是性经验者并且在这方面为荒坂提供服务*一定程度的强制/暴力表现*是Pegging！是Pegging！请确认可以接受再看
Relationships: Goro Takemura & Female V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	深夜服务

“他妈的，荒坂这些乱七八糟的玩意儿做得还真行。”  
V看着眼前这幅景象，忍不住吹了个口哨。  
自从接受了和荒坂华子的合作，她就经常托人寄东西过来，算是提供情报的好处费。  
刚才从取货点拿回来的，是枚芯片插件。按照留言的说法，这东西是relic的副产品，生成灵魂印记一定会扫描大脑，这插件配合歧路司义眼，可以把潜意识里最想要的东西带到自己面前。  
“你提供了宝贵的信息，值得休息一下，希望我们的试验品能让你满意。”  
留言的最后，华子是顶着那张居高临下的脸这么说的。  
V一边接入插件一边心中不屑，一是因为她现在根本不怕死，就算这插件有病毒也无所谓，何况交易未完成之前，华子应该也干不出杀她的事来；二是这玩意儿怎么想也就是个精致的VR，和市面上卖的那种可以操纵感官的高级超梦机没什么大区别，她倒想看看荒坂还没上市的商品能翻出什么花来。  
结果，还真就玩出花来了。  
她本来以为这玩意儿只是会让她看到梦想中那种装修精致的公寓，或者一开门有只VR宠物冲出来之类的，结果没想到，自己内心的欲望比这邪恶多了。  
这也基本能解释为什么她深夜回到家看到的不是VR宠物而是拿着箱子的VR竹村之后，倒吸了一口凉气。  
“我去，见了鬼了。”  
她揉了揉太阳穴，试图回避自己想要的是竹村这个事实。然而该死的，人可以从任何人手上逃避，却必须得诚实面对自己的大脑。  
她承认，她的确想要竹村。那双眼睛几乎快要让她发狂了，在绀碧大厦的时候是这样，在荒坂工业园的废楼上是这样，见到他穿着荒坂的白色套装的时候更是这样。  
他就像个只可远观的工艺品，由于年龄的增长而力不从心垂下来的几缕发丝只能说是瑕不掩瑜，鬓边的白发则是锦上添花的程度了，这种恰到好处的点缀反而让他更有魅力。  
更别提他脖子上的义体，操，那些义体真是......  
之前去偷relic的时候他调查过荒坂保镖们的情况，脖子上的是最新合金材料做的义体，手枪子弹甚至很难穿透，安装过程仿佛是这群公司狗宣誓效忠的仪式一般，需要划开皮肉，置换人工的脊骨和筋腱。毕竟是植入型，安装上去就得带着它过一辈子。  
说到底这是对人原生身体的一种破坏，但却像金缮一样，破坏之后的修复反而观感更好。  
无数次竹村在她旁边喝水的时候，她都在用余光偷偷观察，那些电子的零部件随着他的吞咽上下移动，整个义体延伸到比松开的领口更低的地方。  
如果说她不想脱下他的衣服看个仔细，那一定是假的。她不但想看个仔细，还想把这尊精致的工艺品扔在地上，再看他像瓷器一样的眼睛变得支离破碎。  
当然，这些东西她也就想想，竹村这种级别岂是她把玩得起的，那是荒坂三郎的保镖。全世界像她一样的游民千千万，但是荒坂三郎就只有那么一个。说穿了，他是特权阶级的所有物，扭扭街最好看的性偶也就只是贵，而竹村五郎呢？竹村五郎就像是最商店橱窗里永远挂着仅供展示的物件，光是想要屁用没有，想了也没有她的份。  
所以，像今天这样送上门的大好机会，她根本不可能放过。而且这就是个VR，今天她睡了他，明天出门遇到他真人也不会怎样。  
及时行乐，这才是夜之城精神。  
她仔细端详着眼前的竹村，他穿的是那套白色的和服改制的套装，还保留着传统袴的绳结，红色的，看起来特别惹眼——很好，不愧是扫描过她大脑之后投影出来的玩意儿，第一眼看到这套制服时她就喜欢上了。  
此时他正坐在地板上，低着头，一副恭顺的样子，但手却攥着腿上的布料不肯松开。  
“V，晚上好。”  
“好，呃，我现在该干什么来着。”  
她的自言自语被眼前的竹村当做了提问，他依然没有抬头，“按照华子大人的吩咐，任何能让您满意的事情都可以。”  
“哦......”  
踌躇之间，V收到了华子的信息，她打开看了看，还是一如既往惹人厌的语气：  
“你以前应该没机会用，直接告诉他按照流程来就行。”  
这女的。  
她索性把手机扔在沙发上，不让外界再干扰她欣赏竹村。  
“你按照流程来就行。”  
有那么几秒，竹村像是凝固在原地一般，然后又突然有了动作。  
“我知道了。”  
他缓缓站起来，开始脱掉自己的衣物。  
“等等，这是在干什么？”  
竹村没有停下脱衣服的手，也许是程序里预先设定了类似的问题的解答，他的回应相当冷静，“您说按照流程来。”  
操，这下事情诡异了。  
V用尽全力在脑海里组织自己的逻辑，从刚才开始莫名其妙的敬语，一说按照流程就立刻行动的身体，还有华子提到他的动词，她记得是“用”来着？  
好家伙，之前强尼骂他是荒坂的狗，没想到某种意义上，他还真的是。  
她看着竹村一丝不挂的身体，决定暂停思考。  
管他妈的，这也太诱人了。  
她把双手交叉在胸前，试图深呼吸让自己镇定一点。  
这人不愧是保镖，全身上下几乎没什么多余的赘肉，线条十分紧实，义体和身体的结合也堪称完美，身上有枪伤和刀伤愈合后的痕迹，展示着之前有过的惨烈战斗。视线再往下，V发现他的私处已经被精巧地绑了起来，其中一根细绳似乎勒得有些太用力，若隐若现地嵌进囊袋和根部之间。  
竹村熟练地伸出手，握住自己抽动了几下，发出一声闷哼。在确认手中之物可以勉强保持竖立的姿态后，他放开手，又一次跪坐在地，十指贴地，俯身朝V行了一礼，然后再次坐直，打开了带来的箱子。  
“今天请您多多指教。”  
V一股血冲上脑门。  
指教个屁啊，她人都快炸开了，这是可以免费看的吗？  
“那我可就不客气了？”  
她坐在竹村面前，试探性地问了一句，收到的是竹村沉默的点头。  
“我问你，一般你是怎么做的？”  
竹村把箱子推到两人中间，取出一根橡胶制的巨物递给V，她接过来的时候，看到他的手有微微的颤抖，不禁叹了口气。  
荒坂家的人真是没一个正常的，她可没听过保镖还负责这种工作。  
虽然她自己也不怎么正常就是了。  
她想要他，就在这里，就是现在，哪怕是虚拟的也没关系。  
不过，眼下似乎有更好的选项。  
她把东西放在一旁，饶有兴致地坏笑一声，“姑且再确认一次，你说任何让我满意的事都可以做？”  
“......是。”竹村的眼里蓄满了不甘，但却也没再多说，等着V发话。  
V做了个“请”的手势，“你自己来。”  
她想起之前在303看到的，被他偷藏在床下的那些裸女杂志，好几次她差点就直接好奇地问出口“你怎么处理自己需求的”，但这问题跟在严肃的计划讨论后面实在太无厘头，只好作罢。  
现在倒好，现在她可以不用问了，直接看就行。  
竹村倒是毫不惊讶，仿佛这把戏他已经表演过多次一样。  
他把右手放回自己的下身，开始快速撸动起来，虽然脸上的表情已经暴露了他正在被快感侵蚀，但嘴却几乎没有张开，只是偶尔发出粗重的喘息。  
V试着把他垂下来的一丝头发别回耳后，这样不至于挡住他的脸，谁知道竹村突然呻吟出声，下意识向后仰了一下。  
“竹村五郎，你不至于吧？这么敏感的吗？我就碰了一下你的耳垂而已。”  
竹村给了她一个忿忿的眼神，似乎是在责怪她害自己出声了。  
她突然想起一句老话，怎么说的来着，哦对，好狗不叫。仔细想想，别是荒坂连这都教给他们了吧。  
说起来，他肯定不敢用刚才眼神看那些荒坂的高层，凭什么她就要被他恶狠狠地看着？  
“我说，你另外一只手就打算闲着吗？”  
“......抱歉。”  
竹村说着，身体前倾，靠膝盖支撑住全身重量，然后用左手拔出肛塞，就着湿润的体液把食指滑进后穴抽插起来。  
“唔......”他咬紧嘴唇，试图关住自己的声音，但这样做的后果就是水声盖过了他的喘息，看得V喉头一紧。  
“你能再......”V伸出三根手指朝他比划，还没开口，竹村就已经会意，听话地又放进两指。放入的瞬间，他仿佛受到电击般抽搐了一下，无法完全紧闭的双唇之间有涎水如丝线滴落。  
V彻底傻了。  
她哪里见过这种场面，之前的那些性偶，只会运行设定好的芯片内容，为了钱，他们是顺从的，芯片会覆盖他们的意识，让他们百分之百地沉浸在性事之中。但竹村不一样，他此时拥有的是没有被改写的自己的意识，微微皱起的眉头还传递着除了快感之外别的什么东西。  
但她猜不透那到底是什么，猜不透为什么即使他堕落到在自己面前自慰看起来也一副骄傲不可靠近的样子。  
越是如此，她就越想欺负他。  
她看着竹村的喘息越来越频繁，腰间一软，上半身倒在地上，金属的义体在地上磕出清脆的响声。但他依然没有停下手中的动作，靠近嘴边冰冷的地板上被他的剧烈的呼吸洇出一小团水雾。  
“停下。”V尽量让自己的声音听起来不带感情。  
竹村愣了愣，抽出两手撑在身旁，但此时停下比继续更让他难受。想射出来的渴望让他的手不受控制地移向下腹，却被V抓住了手腕。  
“我想我们得谈谈你刚才那个眼神的问题。”  
竹村的身体又开始颤抖，他很确定自己马上就能射出来，只要他的手可以......  
“V......”他的声音听起来很干涩，“让我......做完......”  
“你对着荒坂的人也能这么说吗？我的意思是，给你的主人提要求什么的。”  
体液已经开始缓缓流出，股间的黏腻感让他更难受了。  
“求你。”  
“你说什么？我没听清。”  
他勉强支起身子，急不可耐：  
“求你，V，求你......让我......”  
V心满意足地松开他的手，看着他低声呜咽着把自己积蓄的精液射了出来。  
“喂，你弄到我手上了。”  
“......十分抱歉。”竹村捧过V的手指，张口含进嘴里，吮吸干净。  
“操，今天就这样吧。” V伸出手关掉了插件。  
再多来几分钟，她真怕自己会抄起那根硅胶鸡巴朝一个模拟出来的竹村塞过去。  
这场景随便怎么想也太悲凉了，再怎么像真的，毕竟也不是有血有肉的活人。  
她脱下外衣，打算去洗个澡，回头发现竹村的残像还正坐在客厅里。  
“这玩意儿什么都好，就是延迟太严重了。”  
过了一分钟，她像反应过来什么似的，裹着浴巾连滚带爬地摔回客厅。  
“呃，竹村？”  
竹村依然是把头别在一旁，应了一声。  
“在。”  
“哦你在啊，”V一个箭步冲过去戳了戳他的脸，是温暖的。虽然有些粗糙，但是是温暖的，“你在啊？！”  
她慌慌张张摸向自己的后脑勺，插件的确是已经关掉并且拿出来了。  
“不是，你怎么能真的在这？“  
“我以为你知道，华子大人让我来......陪你到早上。”  
她很确定这个陪字只是隐晦的说法，具体是怎么样，大家都心知肚明。  
竹村依然端坐着，像只战战兢兢却又训练有素的狗。  
她一手抄起地上的工具，一手拉着竹村，把他按在浴室的洗手台上，解开他身上的绳结。  
“竹村，对不起，我忍不住了。”  
“V......V！”  
在V捏住他胸前的两点时，竹村爆发出一阵不满的吼叫。  
“怎么？觉得不够吗？”V加重了手上的力道，“我看你挺开心的，还以为这样就可以了。”  
她空出一只手，三只插进竹村的后穴，试图寻找到那个正确的点。  
“让我看看啊......”  
“不......V......不要看我。”  
也许是浴室的冷光灯太亮，竹村索性闭上了眼睛。  
V手上动作不停，俯身凑到竹村耳边，“说起来刚才我就想问了，你一直不敢看我是怎么回事？”  
“V......我不能......唔......”  
“你不能看我？为什么？”她继续在竹村身体里摸索，“如果是荒坂的人命令你看，你会看吗？”  
竹村感受着V的手指带来的刺激，双手紧抓住台面，让自己不至于滑到地上去。  
“不是那样的。”  
“那你就是不敢看自己？说真的，你该看看。”  
V松开捏住竹村乳头的手，打开了洗手台前的镜子，然后抓住他扎得一丝不苟的头发，强制他看向镜中。  
“看看你自己这张脸，可比平时有亲和力多了。”  
“求你了，V，我不想......”  
V观察着他身体任何一丝细微的变化，终于摸索到隐秘之处中最隐秘一点，毫不犹豫地按了下去。  
“找到了，”V用手指在他穴中不断搅动，惹得竹村也跟着扭动起来，“你现在的表情未免也太精彩。”  
“如果你还是不想看，我说给你听啊。”  
她含住竹村的耳垂，故意用舌尖挑拨一阵，“我不知道你会脸红成这样。你知道吗？我现在后悔当时买的是半身镜了，不然我还能给你看看你的鸡巴，就像我说的，你也太敏感了，我还没上手，它自己就红得发紫。”  
“V......你在说什......”  
竹村试图扭开头，但V实在拽得太紧，他不得不面对镜子里自己带着满足的脸。  
他不应该满足的，这不是在荒坂，这是V，是他的合作对象，他不应该......  
“我们......不能这样......”  
他的头发已经完全散乱下来，V把它们一股脑绾到头顶捏住，让他的脸完全暴露在灯光之下。她自己的脸也暴露在镜中，令她惊讶的是，那居然是一张带着嫉妒的脸。  
她抽出手指，拿过硅胶假阳具，抵在他的穴口。  
“为什么不能？竹村，你是我挣来的，我为什么不能？”  
那根阳具实在是太大，只是进去一厘米，竹村就已经管不住自己嘴里的悲鸣。他晃动腰身，试图躲开，但已经无路可逃。  
“我看荒坂把你训练得挺好，那个正坐，哈。”  
V捏着手中的物什继续挺进，她已经尽量慢了，但竹村的眼神还是开始涣散。  
她用另一只手包住竹村的阴茎，开始上下动作，“你和荒坂的人都可以，为什么只和我说不能这样？”  
“我没......啊......”竹村吞下自己快要掉出来的口水，咬紧牙关，“不要......看我。”  
“我不明白，竹村，”她已经把假阳具完全放进他的身体，让他适应一阵之后，缓慢抽插起来，“说实话，你和自己玩儿的时候，脑子里都想的谁？”  
竹村闷哼着紧抿嘴唇，差点把自己咬出血。V自然不会让他就这么逃过自己的质问，她用手撬开竹村的嘴，死死按住，加快了另一只手进出的速度。  
“其实你说谁我都不会生气，你随便叫两声也行，只是想知道罢了。”  
V任凭阳具跟着自己的力道撞开竹村的穴肉，朝他的敏感点顶去。他体内流出的液体已经让整个侵入的过程变得十分顺滑，一声高过一声的呻吟从强行张开的嘴中传出来。  
“V......不要......呃......”  
“唔，叫得不够响，也没说出名字来。到底哪里不够呢？“  
她低头看了看，笑着说了一句“忘了这里”，又把放在竹村嘴里的手抽出来，摸向他身下的庞然大物。她包裹住囊袋揉搓几下，将力道上移。  
“算了，我不知道也行，总觉得不会喜欢你的答案。”  
“快停手......啊啊......”  
竹村沙哑的嗓子里已经快要迸发出哭腔，他不想低头看见自己坚挺又湿答答的东西，可是抬头又不得不面对自己和V的脸。  
更重要的是，他已经快要承受不住V前后开弓的架势了，不断痉挛的内壁把那根硅胶制的巨物紧紧吸在身体里，想要向前逃避，却只是让V握住自己的手更接近根部。  
V当然没有听他的，手上的动作一直持续不停，越来越激烈，竹村感觉他就快抓不住台面边缘了。  
他回想起自己的训练，不得不在那些刺耳的辱骂之中保持自己的平稳表情，不得不在被召唤的时候沉默地被进入，以免造成办公室外那些不必要的误会，不得不拖着肿胀的后穴蹒跚地收拾好工具，在无人深夜赶回住处，慢慢洗干净身上自己的体液，或者血。  
那些人问他，竹村，你爽吗，你开心吗，他回答不了，他不知道。  
他从没想过V也会从他嘴里找答案，更何况是“你自慰的时候在想着谁”这种问题，简直......  
V转动阳具带来的冲击让他整个人几乎麻痹。今天带来的这只，上面的纹路果然还是太凸出了。  
“V！V！停下！停！求求你求求......求......”  
竹村的双脚几乎从地上跳起来，硅胶在他的体内仿佛能胀大似的，死咬住私处柔嫩的肉。V另一只手的力道也越来越大，不经意扫过阴茎头的手指让他又哀嚎起来。  
“刚才你求我让你射，现在又求我停下，哪里有这么便宜的事。”  
V用手封住他的顶端，另一边继续握着假阳具抽插，每次拔出又进入，都带出晶莹的粘液。  
他瘫倒在台面上，被V搂着小心放在地上。  
“到底是要射还是要停？”  
他其实不想让V看到自己这种丑态，但，他毫无办法，人有时候只能承认自己是欲望的俘虏。  
“我想......要......”  
V听罢，扯下包裹着自己的浴巾，直接坐了上去。  
说实话，经过刚才那一番折腾，她自己也湿得不行，没费什么功夫就把他完全接纳进来，开始上下吞吐。  
刚才的假阳具还留在竹村身体里，他突然改变的姿势反而让自己的敏感点再次被戳到，激得他向前一顶，直接射在V身体里。  
“哈......竹村。”  
竹村把双手搭在她腰后，仰头大口喘着气。  
她顺势趴在他肩头，那些本该干爽冰凉的液体都快被他的汗浸湿了。  
“刚才那个问题。”  
“......嗯。”  
“我只是在猜，你想的是我吗？”  
“我不能说，”他稍微侧身，拉出那根硅胶阳具，放到自己视线不及的地方。  
V把浴巾盖在竹村头上，“下次我一定有办法问出来。”  
竹村的身体听到“下次”这个词的时候又抖了一下，惹得V大笑了几声。  
“先不提这个，要洗个澡吗？”

Fin.


End file.
